


Strawberry Kisses

by Akaiba



Series: Things El Hates [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Cockblocking, Feeding, Fingerfucking, Interrupted Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is tired of always being interrupted.</p><p>Also known as Strawberries, one of the things El likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elmroko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmroko/gifts).



"It's like we're cursed!" Cullen mumbles into his folded arms, slumped over at his desk as he was made him the very picture of a man defeated. 

Dorian hums in agreement, his displeasure already vented and worn into Cullen's office floor by his feet. "I'm half worried my being here alone with you will cause some strange reaction that will send one of us running. Be it at dear Lavellan's whim or an unforseen allergic reaction." Dorian's ringed fingers rub at the furrow in his brow and slouched so uncharacteristically in his chair that Cullen would comfort him if he wasn't afraid even contact with Dorian when alone with him would send the world spinning out of control. "Hurried encounters in empty libraries and alcoves only go so far when I want something more." He mutters bitterly and Cullen's face flushes pink but he manages a nod of agreement, the sexual frustration having gotten to him as well.

Cullen stares into the fireplace from his desk, Dorian framed perfectly in the sputtering light and Cullen wants so very badly. His paperwork has been put aside, their meals consumed, Lavellan gone to bed and the doors of Cullen's office locked. They are alone and have been left as such for a good hour now. Surely, now they might... they might be able to...

Cullen stands from his chair, the creaking of old wood giving him away, but Dorian does not look up from his scowling as he probably assumes Cullen will take his chair by the fire and they can scowl unhappily at the fire together. Very romantic. Cullen has another idea, one he muses tentatively before seizing tight and determining he will have this. 

He moves behind Dorian's chair and places his hands on the mage's shoulders. His thumbs press gently into the back of Dorian's shoulder blades and squeeze just a little. Dorian hums again, this time in approval, Cullen taking that as a sign to continue as he presses his thumbs in slow, careful circles to tease out the tension he can feel. He is no expert in this but any reason to get his hands on Dorian is a good one and Dorian doesn't seem to mind at all. The mage leans forward and Cullen obligingly moves his hands lower, sitting on the arm of the chair to push harder where Dorian hisses and make him moan outright. The frustration both men are carrying crackles and ignites, inviting Cullen to tug Dorian's shoulder and kiss him hard. Dorian surges up, hungry and demanding as he kisses back, both staggering to stand as Dorian pushes into Cullen's space. Fingers fumble at the catches of Dorian's shirt, tugging his cut off sleeve down in one swift motion which is followed by an equally eager disposal of his shirt. Cullen's hands touch greedily over Dorian's skin, caressing all he can reach in no pattern other than want. A want to have Dorian pressed against him. Cullen's cloak hits the floor, two very eager hands tugging at his shirt- his armour abandoned the moment Dorian strode into his office. 

Cullen's mouth is hot against Dorian's, what bite of Skyhold's chill kept at bay with each slide of his mouth over Dorian's. He likes to think he's got the knack of kissing Dorian. Dorian likes it feverish and desperate, he likes Cullen's hands on him and he likes being kissed like they might never get another chance. He likes being swept away and wanted and Cullen is more than happy to oblige because he very much wants, so badly. Dorian is right, hurried encounters aren't enough. He wants to lay Dorian out on his desk and take him apart. Cullen backs Dorian into the edge of his desk, two hands pinning him there as Cullen's weight takes its place and he can reach behind Dorian to swipe the reports and papers to the floor. 

Dorian groans in surprise into his mouth, a giddy laugh parting them as Dorian's arms wind around his neck. "Easy there, old man, I thought you said we were cursed." He hops onto the cleared desk and Cullen pushes between his legs to bite at Dorian's mouth again, all teasing and light where Dorian is sharp and demanding. 

"We are. I'm just not letting it stop us. And you aren't that much younger than me." Cullen insists, hands sliding up Dorian's back as his mouth moves to bite into his collar. Dusky, dark skin stretches out before him and he wants to mark every inch of it with his mouth, map out every dip and hard edge with his lips until he can't speak without remembering how his mouth framed Dorian's skin. Its romantic and heady, his skin flushing at his own frantic need but it's been so long. Cullen is a controlled man but the control hides how feral he can be when he lets go. His temper, the rare occasion it shows, is proof of that. As is his ruthlessness in battle. 

The door handle of the centre door rattles as someone tries to get in. Cullen glances at the door as a subsequent hurried knock follows but he doesn't move from where he is, kissing up Dorian's neck to mouth under his ear. 

"Someone really wants to speak to you." Dorian observes, fingers dragging through Cullen's hair and giving soft breaths of approval as Cullen worries at his skin with gentle teeth. 

"I can let them in if you like. They can watch. I will not stop." Cullen promises vehemently, face set even if his blush won't abate.

Dorian groans hard, Cullen smirking at him as the mage hisses, "Oh, you are a delight..." One leg hooks around his and pulls them closer, hips griding together as Cullen moves back to Dorian's mouth. 

The knock comes again, louder and more fraught as a worried voice calls, "Commander?! Commander! News has come, the Advisors are to gather in the War Room immediately." 

Both Dorian and Cullen pause, their eyes meet and Cullen's mouth twists in a snarl. He drops his forehead to Dorian's shoulder and growls. 

"You should... you should go." Dorian says slowly, disappointment seeping like a flood into every word. 

"Dorian..." Cullen tries, but there's nothing to say. They both know Cullen has to go and no amount of wanting just one evening to themselves will change that. He catches Dorian's mouth in another kiss, kissing him slower this time and savouring it. The knock comes again and Cullen snarls as his head turns to the door. "Give me a minute!" 

But Dorian has slipped from the desk and from Cullen's embrace to pull his shirt back on. Cullen runs his hand over his face and catches the mage's hand, lifting it to kiss Dorian's knuckles, then turning it to kiss his palm and press it to his face. "Stay, please." Cullen says softly. "Let me come back to you." Each time the fail at even these basic encounters, each time they are kept apart, Cullen is afraid Dorian will tire of it all and not come back.

Dorian rolls his eyes but cups Cullen's face, thumbing over the days of stubble and he softens. "You dramatic little romantic. Alright. I will be here. But I need a drink so I'm going to the tavern first." Cullen grins but another knock twists his face so that Dorian intervenes with a kiss. "Try to not leave the poor messenger in tears." 

Dorian turns and unlocks the door, striding out into the cold night air and Cullen can hear his progressively muffled swearing as he goes. The recruit is looking between Cullen's bared chest and Dorian's retreating back in stunned silence, her wide eyes aware that Cullen's wrath will be aimed at her if she so much as breathes right now. 

The Commander redresses and follows her to the War Room in scathing silence, all the while demanding of the Maker why neither he nor Dorian can have the simplest intimacies without interruption.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is determined for them to be together.

Cullen flees the war room the moment a- very tired and disheveled- Lavellan bids the matter settled. The moment he steps out into the night air he lets go of the important work that had occupied him. His role has been concluded and now he has his own matters to attend to.

It isn't technically right to say that their constant being interruptioned is Cullen's fault- it isn't anyone's fault- but circumstances stand that it was Cullen who was called away and he feels an obligation to make it up to Dorian. So Cullen employs what limited stealth he has and he approaches the kitchens with singular determination.

Cullen shoos away the cook with an imperious look, belying the flush he feels to the tips of ears, as he puts together a tray to take up to his rooms.

He goes with a theme, hoping that his remembered comment from Dorian will sweeten the mage to picking up where they left off. The wine is a blatant plea and he isn't even sure he cares at this point.

Dorian is a very physical creature, his body never stills and he touches friends in such easy tactile gestures, touching lovers- Cullen- without reservation at all. That they can't even have enough time aling to truly savour that physicality worries Cullen that Dorian might grow tired of it. They've been courting a while but Cullen would hardly lay claim to Dorian. He is a free spirit and a creature of fancy, Cullen caught like a treasure in a magpie's beak, but he discredits Dorian to think it so easy to sway his attentions. Cullen doesn't think this is 'easy' though.

He takes the tray up to his office and stands before his door, hesitating. Will Dorian think this gesture too foolish? Is he already sat the other side of the door with a whole awkward speech ready to end this? Cullen steels himself. No, he is discrediting Dorian again. Dorian has made every effort to reciprocate every feeling and gesture, Cullen has even learned how much of a sappy romantic Dorian truly is under all the sarcastic bluster. Cullen takes a breath and reaches for the handle when it opens before him.

Dorian leans against the door frame and eyes Cullen openly. "Well, well. Look at the rugged templar at my door, whatever is a poor mage to do..." He coos.

Cullen sniggers, laughter caught through with relief as he shakes his head. "Role-playing already?"

"I'm an optimist."

"Since when?"

"Since I started associating with other magical unicorn optimists." Dorian sighs, then notices the tray and raises his eyebrows in interest. "Ooh, presents?"

Cullen holds the tray, he had thankfully thought to cover from the elements, away from Dorian's nosey gaze. "Of a sort." He shoos Dorian back into the warmth of his office, shutting the door and locking it tight behind him.

He sets the tray down on his desk and turns to Dorian, who is trying to lean around Cullen's bulk and sate his curiosity. Cullen holds up a long strip of thick fabric and watches Dorian's face spread in a smirk. "Really? A blindfold?"

Cullen knows he's flushing but he shrugs. "I'm an optimist." He mimics.

"No you really, truly are not. But I do so love when you sass me." Dorian steps closer. "Alright, I'll play your game."

Cullen steps closer so that their almost chest to chest, getting lost in simply staring at the man before him, when he manages, "Turn around."

Dorian shivers. "Yes, Commander." His tease does not cover the way his eyes dilate and Cullen knows he's found something interesting.

The mage turns and Cullen brings his arms around Dorian, covering his eyes with the soft velvet he had kept in his pocket before he found the nerve to bring it up. He ties it tight enough it won't move without effort but ensures Dorian's comfortable, letting his hands move down Dorian's arms as he lowers them before twining their fingers together and leaning in to breathe into Dorian's ear.

"I can't decide if I like that you are dressed again or not." He admits, voice low but soft. It effects Dorian no less as he sags against Cullen's chest and the soldier takes his weight easily. "On the one hand, I get to undress you again... but on the other hand, I would have you always naked..."

"I can't see you but I know you're blushing." Dorian smirks.

"I can see you and I know you're enjoying this." Cullen retorts with a soft kiss to Dorian's neck.

Dorian lets his head rock back for more attention. "What about this, precisely, wouldn't I enjoy?" Cullen brings their joined hands up to Dorian's buckles, deftly undoing them as he kisses and nips at Dorian's neck. "I rather think you're spoiling me."

"Am I that transparent?" Cullen hums, tugging Dorian's belts apart and guiding the shirt over his head before pressing close again.

"Always." Dorian hums as Cullen's hands slide over his chest. "You're a tad over dressed, Commander."

"I like it this way." Cullen turns Dorian's head gently to kiss him. "I think I like you calling me 'Commander' like this, too." His palm spreads flat on Dorian's belly and holds him possessively tight against Cullen's body.

"A blindfold, ordering me about, calling you Commander... you're full of surprises this evening." Dorian hums and chases Cullen's mouth blindly, Cullen leaning away from him but letting their lips brush teasingly. "I like it." The hitch in Dorian's breath confirms it.

The blindfold has the added benefit of hiding Cullen's blushing and fumbling. It makes him bolder, knowing that all Dorian can do is guess as to whether he is flustered or not. As long as his voice holds steady he can give a better illusion of confidence. He turns Dorian without a word,; careful, roughened hands guiding him to stand closer to the desk and the tray on it. "You're right, Dorian. I do want to spoil you a little." Cullen says, lifting the cloth from the tray and watching how Dorian's ever insatiable curiosity has his head cocking like he might be able to work out whatever it is without sight.

"Only a little? I'm hurt." Dorian quips.

Cullen shakes his head with a smile and lifts something from the tray, pressing it to Dorian's mouth with a gentle touch. The hard chocolate shell is cracked between Dorian's teeth as the mage bites down slow and moans, surprised and excited. He chews and swallows before excitedly gripping Cullen's hand to keep it close so he can finish the treat. He hums as he swallows and the pleased grin is all the relief Cullen needs to know he has done well. "Strawberries." Dorian purrs. "And you even put Tevinter chocolatw on them, how sweet."

"Ah, I didn't. The cook did. I had been planning on breakfast in bed tomorrow but... plans changed."

"They often do here." Dorian slowly stretches out his hand so his fingers brush Cullen's jaw, cupping the stubbled skin fondly. "Come, feed me more by hand. I rather like this game."

The strawberries had been the only planned gift, but Cullen had clung to the theme whwn he assembled the rest of the tray. He smears his fingers through some jam and traces the mess over Dorian's lip. The mage flicks his tongue out, tasting the mark and lapping it from his mouth before opening his lips obligingly, letting Cullen push his fingers into Dorian's mouth. Dorian does not pause in his actions, lips sealing around Cullen's fingers as his tongue slides over the sticky, jam-smeared skin. He bobs his head for extra effect- just a tease to speed the game along as he hears Cullen's breath hitch.

Cullen slips his fingers free in punishment, Dorian whining huffily as Cullen reaches instead for a cup. Cullen takes a slow mouthful, holding it in his mouth as he moves to Dorian's lips again. He guides Dorian's head back, letting gravity add him as he parts his mouth and kisses Dorian deeply. Strawberry wine pours into Dorian's mouth and he swallows greedily, kissing Cullen wide and messy. The wine stains their skin where it slips free, Dorian's tongue eagerly chasing the spilled drops from Cullen's jaw and chin. His blindness makes the task difficult but no less enjoyable for all the extra kisses and licks.

Fingers grasp at Dorian's waist, tugging his belt undone and efficiently letting the clothes- smalls and all- hit the floor. Dorian stands before him; naked, blindfolded and very hard. Cullen watches as Dorian shifts in anticpation, feeling every inch of Cullen's still clothed body as Cullen presses close and holds him still.

"Cullen..." Dorian breathes, his head turning as if he might shake the blindfold free now. "Come now, don't stop now." He insists and his voice is just unsteady enough for Cullen to hear the plea.

Wordlessly, Cullen lifts a small dish of oil he had brought for the occasion. Even it is strawberry scented and the chuckle Dorian gives when he smells it, when Cullen's slick hand wraps around his cock, is gratifying. Cullen has long learned the difference between when Dorian's laughter at him is mocking or fond. With the other hand, body weight firmly holding Dorian to the desk, Cullen places a chocolate strawberry between his teeth. He leans in and lets Dorian's lips frame the confectionery as he works out what it is and bites down eagerly again. Dorian is hungry, even as the treat is gone he is no less hungry in the demanding kiss he claims Cullen with. Cullen's hand squeezes almost too tight on Dorian and the desperate whine the mage gaves as his nails dig in to Cullen's arms, pulling at his shirt, is delicious.

His spare hand moves the tray aside and he bites down on Dorian's lip. "On the desk."

Dorian laughs breathlessly. "I knew you wanted to take me on the desk. You've been trying for a while."

Cullen's hand slaps across Dorian's rear, a scolding strike that is more sound than even a sting but Dorian gasps like he's moments from coming as Cullen hisses, "On. The. Desk."

"Yes Commander." Dorian moans, hopping onto the desks edge and spreading his legs wide for Cullen to move between.

He does not reclaim his grip of Dorian's cock, however, instead he slicks his fingers again and moves them lower. The pad of one finger teases over Dorian's hole and Dorian makes a strangled, excited noise. Cullen is aware how much they've both wanted this, how Dorian has hissed filthy words in his ear in stolen moments of just how much he wants.

One dominating kiss that is more teeth than anything else is Cullen's cue to push his finger in. Dorian's hips rock closer, angling as his legs spread wide and hook around Cullen's sides. "Yes... more." Ever the demanding, bratty mage Cullen has grown so fond of, Cullen is hard pressed to deny him right now and instead slowly thrusts his finger until Dorian whines again for more. Two fingers has him huffing breath with every slick slide and reclining further on the desk; spread out and ruffled in the most wonderful ways. Dorian would hate to see how his hair and moustache have not survived Cullen's onslaught.

Shaky fingers scrabble at Cullen's belt, Dorian humming in delight as he pulls Cullen's cock free. It his heavy and hot in his palm, Dorian licking his hand wet rsther than blindly reach for the oil. Cullen doesn't mind, not when Dorian's grip is such a pleasant relief and watching a third finger push into Dorian is such a heady sight.

"The sight of you like this..." Cullen hisses, hips jerking into Dorian's hold. "You ruin me."

"Ah! Hopefully not... not before you've... ruined me." Dorian's head tosses again and Cullen thinks he might be ready, the slick slide of his fingers into Dorian's body so smooth now.

A knock sounds at the door.

Dorian gulps. "I jinxed us, didn't I?"

Cullen presses a hand to Dorian's chest. "Stay right where you are." He warns, twisting his fingers to make Dorian arch beautifully on his desk. Cullen doesn't think he'll ever be boars at his desk again with that image.

"Commander Cullen! Lord Pavus' presence is required to leave with the Inquisitor."

Cullen glares at the door. "She said she was taking Solas." He calls back, leaning over to drag his teeth over Dorian's neck as the mage's breath comes harder and faster.

"Solas has requested he remain to aid Cole in an endeavour. Lord Pavus is needed immediately." The messenger sounds harried and urgent, but it earns no mercy from Cullen.

"No." He snarls. On the one hand, he is mortified that just the other side of the door there is a person conversing with him as he pushes his fingers into Dorian and makes him keen, but on the other hand he is determined not to let Dorian go.

"C-Commander, they leave now. The Inquisitor was very clear."

Cullen snarls wordlessly this time and Dorian presses a hand to his cheek as the other pushes his blindfold free. "I think this stopped being romantic and fun the moment you struck up a chat with the messenger." Dorian sighs.

Cullen draws back and crumples, head sagging forward and breathing hard into Dorian's neck. "I am sorry, I didn't mean- that wasn't-... I shouldn't have done that."

"It was amusing, I'll grant you." Dorian offered with an easy shrug but at Cullen's puppy-eyed apologetic look he adds, "It's interesting to know you have an exhibitionist side."

"I d-don’t!"

"Commander!" The messenger calls again.

Dorian swears and snaps at the door. "Lord Pavus will be out in five minutes. Tell the darling Inquisitor to give me at least that."

"Yes, m'lord."

Dorian's hand moves to grip Cullen's cock again, softening but still persistent. "I could..."

"No." Cullen gently removes Dorian's hand, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles and palm as has become his habit when they are parted before they are ready. "This is not... it is something I wish to share mutually. I want it to be... romantic. Not just an obligation. And no more hurried moments in alcoves."

Dorian smirks and shakes his head, but there is warmth and delight in his eyes as he says, "I've never thought of sucking cock as an obligation before." Cullen flushes and Dorian slides from the desk to wash himself clean in the wash basin. "My, my. If you're banning alcoves, we're both never going to get any relief."

Cullen moves behind him and holds him, belt redone and tidied up like his want for Dorian can be so easily put aside for duty. "We will." He promises. "I'll figure something out."

Dorian sighs. "This is what I get for being seduced by the Commander if the Inquisition."

Cullen flinches. He had known the weight if duty and responsibilities would pull Dorian away. "I am sorry, I don't want any-"

Dorian turns in Cullen's grasp, miles of dark skin like the chocolate Dorian adores, all laid out for Cullen and he embraces the mage with such greed. "It isn't your fault. Lavellan simply has exquisite taste in company. Do not fret." Dorian kisses him softly. "Though I can't say one or two gray hairs wouldn't be appealing as I apparently have a thing for older men."

Cullen strikes Dorian's rear again to hear him swear. "Get dressed." He shakes his head and moves back to allow Dorian to do so.

Dorian shivers and rubs his smarting bottom, "Oh we are definitely exploring that when I return." He dresses quickly, gathering his ever-packed bag and staff before stopping by a very forlorn Cullen. "I am coming back, you know that."

"Of that I have no doubt." The lie is easy and familiar, the moment Dorian leaves this office Cullen will fret endlessly. They both know it for the lie it is and Dorian graciously lets him have it. Falteringly, Cullen adds. "It is simply... if this... if it got to be too grating. Us. And our... apparent inability to have privacy. If you wanted to... I mean, I wouldn't blame you. For wanting something. .. easier. With someone else."

Dorian stares at him a moment before his nose wrinkles in offense and disgust, disheveled moustache pulled down in disdain. "Have I given you the impression I want 'easy'? Because if I have, it doesn't exactly match my chasing a lyrium-addicted, ex-templar idiot now does it?"

"N-no! I-I, that isn't... I simply meant-"

"You simply meant that this is wearing on both of us but wanted to offer me an out because your dedication to this _has_ to be stronger than mine."

"Maker's breath, no-!"

"Yes you did." Dorian steps into Cullen's space and jabs his chest. "Cullen Rutherford, you are going to arrange for some time off. When I return, you and I are going wherever so pleases the mighty Commander and we are going to fuck and play chess and bicker and eat food until I Maker-well say so. Do I make myself clear?"

Cullen nods, wide eyed and terrified. "Y-yes."

Dorian nods in return, offense quelled somewhat but still stern as he demands, "Well? Kiss me then. I'm probably off to certain death, or most certainly uncomfortable tent living."

Cullen reacts instantly and moves in to kiss Dorian, cupping his face and pouring his apology and affection into the kiss as he berates himself for voicing his fears. He knew Dorian wasn't disloyal, knew he wanted this. "I shouldn't have doubted you." He says as they part.

"No. You shouldn't." Dorian agrees. "Now do me a favour and please at least have some time for yourself."

"I'll have plenty I imagine, without you here." Cullen muses sadly.

"You know what I meant." Dorian pointedly eyes Cullen's groin before spinning on his heel and leaving with a cheery, "Be back soon!" Dorian steps out onto the battlements and Lavellan calls him to hurry up.

"I love you!" Cullen blurts, like it was the only possible response to Dorian's goodbye and it was just torn from his mouth because he couldn't contain it any longer.

Dorian freezes, looking back through the open door in shock. "Did you just-"

"No!" Cullen insists, a hand clasped over his scarlet red face as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Dorian!" Lavellan shouts. "We're leaving, come on!"

"Yes you did!" Dorian objects.

"No!" Cullen repeats, more frantic as he slams the door shut and collapses against it.

Dorian is left staring at the closed door in disbelief. The impatient shouting increases from below and he stumbles to go to the gate, feet unsteady as his mind struggles to process what he just heard.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
